


Mail Order Magic

by fandomprincess88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF!Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hale family still dead, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Mechanic!Derek, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Slow Build, Sorta Sane Peter, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomprincess88/pseuds/fandomprincess88
Summary: What happens when sassy betas sign their unsuspecting Alpha up for a "dating" site. But instead of dating, it's to match an alpha with an emissary. This is what happens when Derek finds out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love reading mail order bride books. And I thought to myself, "Hey, I haven't seen any fanfics out there like that." So I decided to write one myself.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters. I'm just taking them out of the box to play with them.
> 
> Not beta read

“You did what,” Derek yelled as he fought control over the change. He couldn’t believe his betas would do something like this. He could feel the red bleeding into his eyes.

“Well, it wasn’t like you were doing anything about it yourself,” Erica retorted dryly, inspecting her nails. If you didn’t know her, she looked the picture of nonchalance. Only the pack could see the tense set of her shoulders as she waited for her alpha to punish her.

“Why did you three think it was okay to practically bind our pack to a magic user we haven’t even met? How did you three know that this person is the right fit for us? They could be all wrong and try to hurt us! This was completely irresponsible of you!” Derek raged at them. All he could think about was Kate and the fire. The last time he trusted someone outside pack and family, they destroyed his life. His betas knew all about it. He didn’t know how they thought this was a good idea.

His most reasonable beta spoke up then. “Derek, we didn’t do this because we wanted to hurt you. Or put us in danger.” It was like Boyd could read his mind. “Laura called a couple months ago and spilled the beans that you had rejected Alpha Ito’s offer to take in the young Druid as they already have an emissary. She said that the pack would be more stable and grow if we had an emissary.” With that, he sat back on the couch and tucked Erica under his arm. She burrowed into his side like he would protect her from Derek.

“But why didn’t you just talk to me? Why did you have to go behind my back and register with a site that matches packs with emissaries? It’s like 21st century mail order brides!” Derek tried to hide the blush as Erica snickered. He threw her a stern look because she knew his secret book love. “I would have found us one eventually. We’re young. We have some leeway to find an emissary. Deaton’s been helping when we need a magic user. We’ve been fine.” He crossed his arms and tried to glare his betas into submission.

“Deaton’s a dick,” Erica piped up. “You know we need an emissary. You’re just being stubborn as usual. This is happening. Get on the train, O Alpha Mine. Stiles will be here tomorrow. Lighten up! He won’t want to stay if you greet him like that.” Erica declared. She flounced out of the room toward the stairs.

“Tomorrow,” Derek choked out. Oh god, he thought he would be able to deactivate the account before any harm is done. “Tomorrow?” He definitely did not squeak. Competent alphas did not squeak. They were confident and firm. They did not have their betas going behind their backs and undermining their authority. “And what the hell is a Stiles,” he shouted after her. All he got back in response was a cackle. Oh god, this was going to be a disaster.


	2. Stiles Meets the Pack (Kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes it to Beacon Hills and meets the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I promise I am writing this story. It is just slow going because, well, responsibilities suck.
> 
> I hope you like it. It is significantly longer than the first chapter. I might go back and revise that at some point. Maybe after I actually finish this. *shrug* Who knows?
> 
> As always, no beta.
> 
> TW: Mild panic attack

Roscoe gave one last death rattle as Stiles coasted the old jeep to the side of the road. He stared up at the sign _Welcome to Beacon Hills._ He made it even though Roscoe didn’t. He blew out a breath and fished his phone out of the console. “Oh, thank god!” he cried when he realized he had signal in the middle of this forest. He searched for tow companies and called the first one on the list. He knew that he would have to finally say goodbye to Roscoe. At least he was on his way to his new pack. That would help ease the loss of his old life.

The tow truck pulled up and a buff black man stepped out of the cab. Stiles lifted his hand to wave hello and immediately had to hide it behind his back. It was glowing blue. It only did that when he was super emotional. Dammit! “Heeeey dude, how’s it hanging,” Stiles crowed rather squeakily. He ran his non-blue hand through his hair. He thought it might be time for a cut since it was constantly tickling his ears. “You the tow dude? What am I saying? Of course, you are. You pulled up in a tow truck. Duh. If I wasn’t afraid, I’d hurt myself, I would totally smack myself in the head for that one. So, uh yeah. Where can I get Roscoe taken to? I’m pretty sure that she’s done for. Even my magic isn’t enough to hold her together anymore.” He stuttered to a stop when the man didn’t say anything. He just started hooking the jeep up. Stiles figured that he should probably stop talking if he wanted the guy to give him a lift the rest of the way into town.

“So, man, do you know how to get to the Hale place? I’m supposed to meet the Alpha later today and when I tried to Google it, the map just showed a tiny dot surrounded by trees. It didn’t even look like there was road.” At that, Silent Guy sharply looked at him.

“Ah, you’re him. Derek will be surprised.” Silent Guy stated. His voice was softer than his physique would suggest. Stiles was confused. Why would he be surprised? Alpha Hale knew he was coming. He invited him. Silent Guy spoke again. “Get in the cab. I’ll drop your car off at the garage and take you out to the house.”

Stiles wanted to sag in relief. He was afraid that he would have to walk. Not that Stiles didn’t like walking. He just liked doing it when he knew where he was going. “Thanks man. I appreciate that. I thought Roscoe was going to make it to Alpha Hale’s, but it seems the universe had something else in mind. What do you know about the Hale Pack? Are they nice? I know they are small. The Alpha seems nice, but I don’t know anything about his betas. The information available is sketchy at best. Plus, all the rumors of how Alpha Hale got his alpha status.” Stiles forced himself to shut up and get in the cab. A few minutes later they were on their way into town.

As they rode, Stiles did his best to remain silent. He knew that his rambling was annoying to the people who knew him. To people who didn’t? They wanted to straight up murder him. A few have even tried. Stiles hoped that this didn’t bother the Alpha or his pack. He didn’t think he could handle it if they rejected him. Everything he owned was in the Jeep and his dad was going to follow as soon as things were official. He felt a panic attack coming on. _Oh no, not in front of a stranger_. The embarrassment he felt wasn’t enough to stop the shortness of breath or his shaking hands.

“Hey, are you okay? We aren’t _that_ scary. Sure, we have Peter, but he’s more crazy than scary. We’re not all that bad. Although, you should reserve judgment for my girlfriend. She can be scary when she wants to.” Silent Guy shudders and mutters “Peanut butter ice cream.”

_We? Oh god, he’s been rambling to a member of the pack. This is going to go so bad. He will get sent back home. Once it gets out that a Hale rejected me, I’ll never find a pack. I’ll have to stay with Scott’s pack._ _Say something Stiles. Don’t let your mouth fail you now._ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If you want to take me to the bus station, I understand. Just let me get my stuff from my jeep. You can just junk it. It’s fine. It’s not like it was my mom’s or anything.” _If the panic didn’t kill him, the embarrassment would._ His chest felt tight and he knew he was gasping for breath.

“Aw man. I’m no good with this stuff. Hang on. Isaac will know what to do. I’ll just take you out to the house. It’s okay. We’re almost there. Breathe man.” Stiles could hear the guy getting worried. He tried to reassure him, but all he did was flail and almost smack him in the face. That would be bad since they were still driving. He felt himself give a hysterical giggle. Oh man. This was bad. Stiles felt the car come to a stop. If he wasn’t on the verge of passing out, he would totally appreciate the gorgeous log cabin/Victorian house in front of him. He saw three people come running full tilt around the side of the house. Oh look, there’s the alpha. Boy does he look mad. And hot. Alpha Hale didn’t have a shirt on, and his abs were glistening with sweat. And hey, he’s right there in Stiles’ face now.

He felt smooth, damp skin under his cheek. Stiles didn’t have time to appreciate it because all he could focus on was the rumbling purr vibrating through the Alpha’s chest and the steady thumping of his heart. Okay, that was working. Stiles could feel his mind start to calm and wondered if there was any way he could just run away and pretend none of this happened.

“No. Now who are you and what are you doing in my territory?” Aw crap, he’d been rambling again. “Yes, you’re rambling. You didn’t answer me. Tell me now.” The voice went all growly and deep. And wow that did it for him. He felt arousal sweep over him.

“Hi I’m Stiles. I’m you’re new emissary!” Stiles tried to make his voice sound cheery instead of absolutely wrecked from the panic or breathy from the arousal. He heard twin gasps from behind the Alpha. Alpha Hale just sighed like his entire life was full of bullshit. _Oh no, the Alpha already didn’t like him. He’d have to go back now._ Stiles started to cry, and he felt the body still under his cheek tense up. He only hoped they’d let him stay in the territory until he could make arrangements to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine the Hale house like this but with a more log cabiny outside. 
> 
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/141300507028795392/?amp_client_id=CLIENT_ID(_)&mweb_unauth_id={{default.session}}&simplified=true
> 
> See you next time lovelies!


	3. Derek meets his Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop I have another chapter. That's a surprise for me. I figured I'd spend week languishing on a trying to write a new chapter.
> 
> Also, shout out to my lovely writing friends on FB (even though they aren't here on AO3) for giving me the encouragement to get this chapter written.
> 
> As always, no beta.

Derek looked at the sobbing boy in his arms. Erica had given him the chat logs between Stiles and the betas. He figured the mage would be older since he was supposedly the most powerful magic user to come about in two hundred years. Derek didn’t expect a barely legal teenager and he definitely didn’t expect that the second he met him; the kid would be having a panic attack. He threw a half-hearted glare at Erica and Isaac and wondered what the hell happened.

Sensing his questions, Boyd threw his hands up in a placating gesture. “I didn’t do anything Derek. He was asking questions about what the pack was like and I dropped that I was in the pack. Once he discovered that, he started freaking out. When he started having trouble breathing, I headed here. I figured Isaac would know how to help since he used to have these kinds of attacks. That’s all I swear. I didn’t do anything to him.”

Derek believed him. He knew that Boyd could look menacing on a good day since he mostly just stared and didn’t say much. He only talked more than the bare minimum within the safety of the pack. Derek started smoothing his hand down the boy’s back. It seemed like his growling was soothing him.

“Tell me what happened. When you can. You don’t have to try to speak now. Take your time. We aren’t going to hurt you.” He only hoped that the boy would calm down soon. His chest was wet with tears and he didn’t want to think about what else. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Which was a problem for Derek. Laura liked to say that when he was uncomfortable, he would turn into a hulking subvocal pain in the ass.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snot all over you. It’s just I can’t go back. And if you don’t like me and send me away, I have no where to go. Being an unbound magic user on my own is dangerous these days. Everyone has been after me and I need a strong pack to help balance my magic. Plus, I can’t ask my dad to become a nomad. Not with his health. He likes to pretend he’s fine, but I know better. My magic can sense it. It would kill him, and I can’t be the reason my dad dies. I just can’t.” The boy, no Stiles, stuttered to a stop. If anyone understood that, Derek did. He couldn’t knowingly inflict that on someone else. Stiles started speaking again. “If you just give me permission to stay here for a little while, just until I can find another pack that will take me and my dad, I would greatly appreciate it.” Stiles pulled away from his chest and Derek’s breath caught as he got his first glance at whiskey colored eyes framed by wet lashes. Derek felt desire slam through him.

“You can stay here. I’m not sure I want an emissary. To be upfront, my betas,” he threw a scowl over his shoulder at Erica, “set up a profile and pretended to be me on that site. I didn’t even know you were coming until last night. I wouldn’t have known about it if my sister wouldn’t have mentioned on the phone yesterday. I will give you sanctuary until we get this mess figured out. Your father is welcome to join you.” Derek felt Stiles tense up when he explained the situation. He could see the moment that he understood what that meant.

“So you didn’t want me,” he asked in a small voice. Stiles’ shoulders slumped like puppet getting its strings cut. His next words seemed to be aimed at himself. “Of course, they wouldn’t want you. What self-respecting pack would want someone like me? I mean, sure, I’m powerful, but besides the magic no one wants to be around me.” He glances back up at Derek looking like he was going to start crying again. “Thank you, Alpha Hale. If your beta would be so kind as to take me back into town so that I can find lodging for my dad and I, I would greatly appreciate it. I apologize for the misconception that has happened. I do hope you won’t be too hard on your betas. It seems like they were only trying to help.”

Derek found himself speaking without thinking. “Don’t worry about finding somewhere to go. You can stay in one of the guest rooms here. We have plenty of room to host you and your father. When is he expected to arrive?” What the hell possessed him to offer his home up to a magic user that he wasn’t considering for his pack. _But you are_ , his inner wolf said. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Stiles settling in to the pack house and his dad arriving.


End file.
